


green to red (go stop go)

by notyouricon



Series: the mythos [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Flash Fiction, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Metaphors, Mythology - Freeform, Seasons, Sickness, Summer, their relationship is implied!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: every summer bambam spends his time with yugyeom, when fall comes, then he has to gooryugyeom always always always gives his strength and love to bambamorwhy the leaves change color with the seasons





	green to red (go stop go)

springtime had passed, giving way to the heat and blossom of summer. which meant that yugyeom was going home, well, the place that felt most like home. in fact, he wasn't going anywhere, home was coming to him. he stood, waiting for the ferry that would carry his friend safely to him. the air was warm, beads of sweat clinging to his brow as the humidity rose. the sea was calm today, soft waves lapping at the sand and the boardwalk, and the foghorn that sounded shook the young man out of his daze. he was here. and he was there, dashing off the boat, bags in hand. and then he was everywhere, the scent of his soap, the touch of his fingers, the sound of his voice.

 

*`*`*`*

 

spring had crept in slowly, soft buds and baby leaves. but now it was summer, and the blossoms were bright and glowing, the leaves vivid and emerald. the thermometers read high temperatures and public pools and beaches began to fill with people, looking for a reprieve. nothing seemed so beautiful as those first few moments of summer, nothing could go wrong in such a place.

 

*`*`*`*

 

bambam had settled in quickly, attaching himself to yugyeom's side as soon as he arrived. every evening they walked the boardwalk or sat on the beach. the time they spent together was oh so sweet. soft touches and softer words. they bloomed and flourished in the summer sun, fingers interlaced and smiling mirror images to each other. but summer only lasted three months, three months was not very long. Soon the peak of summer had hit, the hottest day of the year was theirs to enjoy. they tripped and stumbled to the beach early that morning, kicking off sandals and tugging away shirts as they raced to the water.

"yugyeom, i don't want to go."

 

*`*`*`*

 

the soft breeze of summer, the warm air that seemed to swirl through the night. the spark of bonfires and the splash of saltwater from the sea. finding a precious seashell, or listening to a new song. summer couldn't be more beautiful, nothing could be more amazing and dear. the beach where the children ran and played, the forests that were ever so serene had become green with new growth, and all the more beautiful with birdsong.

 

*`*`*`*

 

of course, all good things must come to an end. they knew that they would see each other again next summer, they always did, but it was a bittersweet moment to pack up bambam's bags and escort him to the ferry. yugyeom could feel the energy that summer had brought him drain out of his body. the sight of his closest friend, his sweetest love turning his back on the summer hurt more than any physical ailment. as his heart broke in two and bambam left for the next destination, autumn came upon them then. chilling the once warm breeze to a cutting wind.

_come back soon, i'll miss you._

 

*`*`*`*

 

soft green leaves curled, vibrant colors shifting from cool to warm as the sun's rays embraced them. shades of emerald and herb changed to ruby and heartbreak as the sweet warmth of summer seeped away, following a boat out to sea. the sun no longer brought as much warmth, children no longer ran along the beaches, seashells washed back out with the waves. summer had gone and autumn was here to haunt them with a lingering glow.

 

*`*`*`*

 

_with all my strength, i give you all my love. until next summer._

_\- kim yugyeom_

**Author's Note:**

> these keep getting angsty but i'm trying not to make them that way and i'm so sorry


End file.
